Tú mi condena, tu amor mi salvación
by Zafirocullen22
Summary: Ella ésta condenada a vagar por el mundo hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin poder tener otro sentimiento que no sea odio, al menos eso es lo que se le hizo creer hasta que llego él.Él es el único que puede encontrarla en el mundo de los mortales, pero no todo será fácil ella es una princesa inmortal y él no es más que un simple humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Ella ésta condenada a vagar por el mundo hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin poder tener otro sentimiento que no sea odio, al menos eso es lo que se le hizo creer hasta que llego él.

Él es el único que puede encontrarla en el mundo de los mortales, pero no todo será fácil ella es una princesa inmortal y él no es más que un simple humano. ¿Podrá encontrarla a tiempo para rescatar un reino mágico?

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran señora Stephanie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.**

PREFACIO

Mi vida a estado llena de experiencias, buenas, malas, peores, pero ninguna que no sea digna de recordar. He vivido por casi un milenio, y sin embargo siempre llego a la misma conclusión: El ser humano es la especie más egoísta y autodestructiva que existe. No importa la cantidad de bienes que posean siempre desean más, la verdad no creo comprender su naturaleza, convivo con ellos todos los días condenada a observar como destruyen la vida de nuestro hermoso planeta todo aquello que madre naturaleza creo para nosotros.

Madre naturaleza, tan difícil es para mí recordar sus palabras, aquellas con las que me desterró de mi hermosos hogar, todo por él, un humano que lo único que hizo fue dañarme y hacerme ver que los humanos no valen la pena, el amor que tanto les profese un día se convirtió en el peor sentimiento que un ser como yo, puede albergar en su corazón.

Ahora tengo que vivir entre ellos aparentando algo que no soy, cambiando de un lugar a otro antes de que ellos noten que no soy como ellos, solo observando generación tras generación la destrucción que causan. Y ahora lo sé, fue por ello que madre naturaleza creo paraíso para nosotros, ella se esforzó por alejarnos de la maldad humana aunque yo con mi naturaleza curiosa eche a perder todo por lo que ella y los cuatro reinos de paraíso lucharon, un lugar en donde los seres mágicos pudieran vivir en paz y armonía con la naturaleza. Él fue mi condena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **¿Sueños o recuerdos?**

El camino se encuentra iluminado por las largas hileras de campanillas, son tan hermosas, el brillo natural que desprende su centro es suficiente para iluminar todo paraíso por las noches, mi mirada se centra en el final del camino ahí, hermoso e imponente se encuentra el castillo aquel que fue mi hogar durante toda mi niñez y parte de mi juventud, sé que esto es un sueño me doy cuenta porqué aunque quiero parar mis pies no dejan de moverse sigo acercándome, desde aquí se pueden observar las cuatro torres que representan a los reinos, y en el centro de ellas el, castillo su enorme puerta se habré para recibirme, mi padre se encuentra en los jardines conversando con un hombre que jamás en mi vida había visto, el me mira y sonríe me detengo abruptamente. Aquel hombre se acerca a mi toma mi mano y la besa, mi cara debe verse de un color rojo intenso tal y como las rosas de Sue en las noches sin luna.

-Por fin nos conocemos mi hermosa Isabella- Su voz es algo ronca, y admito que en el momento en que clava su mirada en mi cara me quedo totalmente embobada es un hombre hermoso, con un cabello rubio que le cae sobre los hombros, no puedo creerlo es James príncipe de los elfos, mi prometido.

Un carraspeo me saca de mis pensamientos, es mi padre que me mira con ojos de di algo, ups.

-Un gusto, su majestad- Hago acopio de todas las clases de comportamiento que me ha dado Sue y hago mi respectiva reverencia después de todo el será mi esposo.

-No, no Isabella deja el protocolo de lado, no deseo que nos tratemos de usted, solo seremos James e Isabella, dos personas que desean conocerse antes de llegar al matrimonio- La realidad de sus palabras me hacen darme cuenta que falta muy poco para la boda apenas unos cuantos meses y seré una mujer casada, no me asusta la idea fui preparada para ello, pero también quería conocer el mundo, sobre todos a los humanos esos seres sin ningún poder mágico y al mismo tiempo con sentimientos tan bellos.

De pronto todo a mi alrededor cambia ahora estoy en ese hermoso lago cerca al portal de paraíso sus ojos negros me miran de una manera tan intensa, toco su mejilla y estoy a punto de besarlo sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura me hacen sentir cosas extrañas, deseo sentir sus manos tocándome, mi obligación es llegar pura al matrimonio pero lo amo tanto.

-Deseo tanto ser tu mujer- Le digo en un susurro-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Isabella, ¿estas segura?- Me limite a asentir y fue lo único que el necesito para atacar mis labios, su beso en un principio fue tierno pero poco a poco se volvió un beso apasionado, voraz, perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que en un fuerte estruendo se oyó muy cerca de nosotros el sonido de caballos acercándose y después de eso: Obscuridad.

-Este será tu castigo Isabella, jamás debiste confiar en un mortal-Madre naturaleza me daba una mirada de decepción.

-¿Qué ésta pasando Bella?- Me dijo entre jadeos pues los soldados de James lo tenían fuertemente agarrado.

-Madre, él no sabe nada, por favor déjalo ir- Rogué.

-¿Sabes lo que ha pasado en paraíso? No, por supuesto que no tu reino ha sido atacado tu madre a muerto y todo esto ha sido por obra de este humano, él te vio entrar y salir de paraíso te trajo aquí mientras algunos de sus soldados arrasaban con el gran reino ¡casi te toma como su mujer siendo que es ese mi derecho como tu futuro marido!-pero para ese entonces yo no escuchaba las palabras de James, mi madre había muerto- Él es un humano que lo único que le preocupa es el mismo, ni siquiera se han detenido en donde el rosal de tus hermanas, para traer vida, han destruido gran parte de paraíso, tardaremos siglos en reconstruirlo todo.

Cuando James termino de hablar lo único que pude hacer fue ver a aquel traidor, el desgraciado solo me sonrío.

-Los siento hermosa jamás he creído en cuentos de hadas pero debo admitir que poder mirar aquellos rubíes pendiendo de ese hermoso castillo, ha despertado mi codicia y más aún no te imaginas lo que los aldeanos han pagado por saber el paradero de algunas brujas, duendes y elfos, no tienden a tolerar la magia.

Dentro de mí creció un sentimiento que jamás había conocido, el odio, odio por aquellos seres que aunque son insignificantes ante nosotros, son la peor plaga que pueda existir. Lo ame, muchísimo pero en ese instante todo en mi lo desprecio, repudie a cada humano en nuestra esfera.

Ya no más por favor quiero despertar, necesito salir todo en mi sueño se volvió negro y entonces madre naturaleza apareció frente a mí.

-Lo necesitas, búscalo y encuentra el camino de regreso, lo siento princesa, lo siento tanto. Por favor regresa te necesitamos.

Desperté entre jadeos y lágrimas de dolor, me sentía desubicada mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con la ventana de mi habitación la tenue luz del amanecer ya estaba apareciendo, me senté en la orilla de mi cama y pensé en mi sueño, no, sueño no, recuerdos, desde que fui arrojada al mundo mortal no tengo memoria de cuál fue mi castigo pero me hago una idea, lo que no logro entender es ¿porque si madre naturaleza me hecho de paraíso, ahora me pediría que regrese?

El sonido de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos, al revisar la pantalla me doy cuenta de que es Alice ese pequeño duende hiperactivo así que contesto sin dudar.

-Buenos días Isabella, ¿Qué tal tu noche? Bueno en realidad no importa, hora de mover tu trasero de la cama y correr hacía acá tienes una junta muy temprano. Así que te espero y por favor trata de no intimidar a la chica es un amor- Y sin más me colgó dejándome con la boca abierta, ni siquiera me dejo saludarla.

Miro a mí, alrededor y encuentro el conjunto que utilizare hoy, arreglado en el sofá, suspiro a ese duende no se le escapa nada, y si, digo duende porque es lo que mi pequeña Alice es literalmente hablando, si no ni loca la tuviese de asistente personal. Me arreglo lo más rápido posible, el conjunto de hoy ésta muy entallado, tengo que pegar mis alas a mi cuerpo para que parezca que son tatuajes y después salgo hacia mi trabajo. ¿Qué porque tengo alas? Simple soy un hada, bueno no cualquier hada, la princesa Isabella Swan la princesa del gran reino de paraíso, aunque ahora de nada me sirva ese titulo.

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA POR EL MOMENTO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO TE AGRADE choiamberc Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARTE UN TIEMPO PARA DEJARME TU COMENTARIO, A LAS LECTORAS QUE HAN MARCADO ESTA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿SEGUIR ADELANTE?**

Me veo en el espejo y reviso mi atuendo Alice ha escogido bien aunque mi falda y blusa son entalladas no hay manera de que el relieve de mis alas se note, me maquillo un poco y salgo de mi apartamento, para poder vivir en este mundo tuve que aprender a generar ingresos al principio no sabía que debía hacer, nada en este lado era igual que en paraíso primero me dedique a vagar por los bosques como si fuese un alma en pena, en algunas ocasiones los pobladores de aquellos ya lejanos tiempos me consideraron un ser maligno, otras una deidad, todos ellos ni siquiera imaginaron mi verdadera naturaleza, con el tiempo entendí que la idea que ellos tenían de las hadas era muy distinta a la real, y hasta el día de hoy eso no ha cambiado en absoluto, nos creen seres diminutos con la capacidad de hacer que las estaciones del año lleguen y en cada una de ellas participar obrando milagros para que las plantas den sus frutos entre muchas otras cosas, a veces me causa tanta gracia escuchar a los humanos hablar de las hadas en mi presencia si en realidad supieran …..

En aquel entonces mi sustento eran las plantas y animales que habitaban en el bosque, no me alimentaba de ellos sacrificándoles les pedía solo un poco de su energía para sustentar mi cuerpo, pero como lo he dicho muchas veces los humanos comenzaron a arrasar con todo, ya no había plantas y las pocas que quedaban se negaban a ayudarme, los animales huyeron y yo quede expuesta ante algunos humanos lo único que pude hacer fue utilizar magia para hacerlos olvidarme y tratar de mezclarme entre ellos y fue ahí donde conocí a mi fiel duende Alice, no imagine que en el mundo humano hubiese más seres que alguna vez hubiesen tenido su hogar en paraíso pero al conocerla a ella me sentí un poco mejor, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que yo no era humana y al saber que soy un hada su alegría fue notoria ella me ayudo a mezclarme con los humanos y me enseño a trabajar, hasta ahora no sabe quién soy realmente y aunque me siento mal por no contárselo no creo que sea conveniente pues conociendo a Alice me daría otro trato y no la quiero como un súbdito sino como mi amiga.

Con el paso de los años trabajamos en muchas cosas para algunas de ellas nos vestíamos de hombres pues en aquellos tiempos no admitían a las mujeres independientes algunas veces Alice y yo nos metimos en muchos problemas pero nada que un poco de magia no solucionara, los humanos no son de mi agrado aunque Alice hable maravillas de ellos, aún recuerdo cuando comenzaba a creer en ellos de nuevo por esa época encontraron a algunas de las mujeres que habían descubierto los secretos de las plantas y las acusaron de usar magia negra, llamándolas brujas fue horrible: a esas pobres mujeres las quemaban vivas y las colgaban, nosotras no pudimos hacer nada solo observar pues no podíamos ponernos en evidencia es cierto somos inmortales pero porque no morimos con el paso de los años y tendemos a evitar cualquier tipo de accidente a tiempo ya que nuestros sentidos son mayores a los humanos pero si algún humano se diera cuenta de nuestra existencia y se propusiera dañarnos lo lograría claro no tan fácilmente, pero sin duda lo haría.

Fue así como termine de alejarme de los humanos vivimos mucho tiempo escondidas si no me equivoco cinco generaciones y llevamos 30 años de nuevo entre los humanos, Alice encontró la manera perfecta de no aburrirnos, generar ingresos para no vivir aisladas, según ella viviremos una eternidad y no desea vivir como las brujas de los cuentos humanos, si por mi fuera lo haría pero ella es mi amiga y no deseo que sea infeliz, entonces fundamos un negocio de organización de bodas idea de Alice por supuesto.

Ella encuentra los clientes de una manera discreta, ellos quedan impactados con nuestro trabajo y corren la voz de ahí nos hemos hecho muy populares, yo me entrevisto con las novias y les doy algunas sugerencias por supuesto ninguna boda es igual pues en todas ellas dejamos plasmado un poco de nuestro hogar, debido a ello hemos tenido que cambiar muchos de nuestros hábitos y claro socializar más pero siempre con motivos estrictamente de trabajo.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado al edificio mis pensamientos se aclaran y me dirijo al estacionamiento, dejo mi auto en el lugar que me fue asignado y subo al elevador, al llegar al quinto piso donde se encuentra mi oficina me topo con el duende, quien me mira con picardía y de pronto se dibuja una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

-Vaya, por fin su majestad se digna a llegar- De momento mi cuerpo se tensa, pero al darme cuenta de que es una broma solo le sonrió y la saludo con un abrazo.

-Buenos días Alice, bueno pues a trabajar ya tendremos tiempo de charlar- Ella toma una pequeña libreta y me da detalles de nuestra cliente, antes de entrar a mi oficina saludo a Jessica la secretaria quien me saluda de manera educada con ella solo cruzo saludo pues honestamente me da igual, es una empleada y nada más.

-La chica no vendrá sola Isabella, traerá a su prometido- Al escuchar aquello me moleste un poco, solía hacer el trato solo con la novia los varones humanos no eran de mi agrado y por lo general evitaba todo contacto con ellos- Lo siento pero la chica insiste, dice que el chico fue el de la idea de contratarnos.

-Lo siento Alice, es solo que el trato con ellos es incómodo para mí, además de odiar que me vean como un trozo de carne es repugnante- Le dije haciendo una mueca.

Eso era verdad, por el repudio que le tenía a los humanos jamás he tenido contacto íntimo con algún hombre, la respuesta es simple, aparte de mi repudio hacia los humanos mi cuerpo no ha alcanzado la madurez que necesito para crear el vínculo algo que para mí sería irrompible, cuando le dije a él que me tomara como su mujer fue porque lo amaba y mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel sentimiento. Y en lo que respecta a James él solo podía tomarme como su mujer para crear el vínculo y procrear en los jardines de la vida, el sexo como le dicen los humanos no era indispensable para nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero ¿quieres pasar toda tu vida sola? –Yo solo asentí- No te entiendo, te he dicho un millón de veces que no todos son iguales, ya no estás en paraíso debemos continuar, es que acaso no te das cuenta que viviremos algunos siglos más, yo he conocido a alguien y…

Alice fue interrumpida por la voz chillona de Jessica en el intercomunicador

-Señorita Isabella, la señorita Rosalie ya llego- Yo solo me le quede mirando al duende y fue ella quien respondió.

-Hazla pasar Jess, por favor.-

-Claro, enseguida- Fue la respuesta de Jessica.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió y por ella entro una mujer rubia, realmente hermosa si no fuera por su esencia humana, hubiera jurado que era una sirena proveniente de los mares del sur, pues con tal belleza fácilmente pasaría por ser una, al observar su rostro me di cuenta de que me sonreía.

-Buenos días, disculpen si me demore un poco es solo que mi prometido tuvo un pequeño inconveniente con el coche en el estacionamiento pero, enseguida estará aquí.

-Buenos días, no se preocupe señorita podemos comenzar nosotras, que le parece si nos dice que es lo que desea en especial y si esta en…- pero mi discurso fue interrumpido en cuanto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre enorme, automáticamente lo reconocí como un gigante y deduje por su cara de sorpresa que él sabía que era yo.

-¡Gigante!- oí decir a Alice y después de eso se desmayó.

 **Doristarazona: gracias linda, me da gusto que esta historia sea de tu agrado.**

 **Igualmente muchisimas gracias a las chicas que han marcado esta historia como favorita, me encantaría que me hicieran saber que les esta pareciendo.**


End file.
